Keep Me Warm
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: Written by HAPthe blanket scenario without the blanket inu.kag


**Keep me Warm**  
  
Author's notes this is a one-shot, happy little me broke my right foot the other day and now I'm stuck in my room with my foot propped up on the part of my desk my computer doesn't take up. Yes, it really does suck, but I was reading some blanket scenarios, and I'm all like 'what the hell, I should write one too!' so here I am, enjoy. Though it really doesn't involve a blanket, but what the hell.   
  
===  
  
The wind blew harder now, plastering Kagome and Inu-yasha's faces with ice and sleet as they trudged their way back towards Kaede's hut. Sango and Shippou had been injured during their last fight, and Miroku had taken them on Kirara back to Kaede's village two days prior to Inu-yasha and Kagome's return. Halfway home, however, a snowstorm had hit and Inu-yasha and Kagome had been forced to walk through the never-ending white.  
  
"Do you think they made it?" Kagome called to Inu-yasha over the howling gusts.  
  
Inu-yasha snorted, "Of course they did, they're probably warming their asses right about now. Stop worrying about them, and start worrying about yourself."  
  
Kagome nodded and jogged to keep up with Inu-yasha. Her legs felt numb and her lips were turning blue. Inu-yasha noticed this, of course, and slipped off his red haori before dropping it on Kagome's gentle frame. She looked up at him as Inu-yasha put his arm around her shoulder and one under her knees. Hauling her up he began walking with her in his arms.  
  
"I can walk you know!" Kagome protested.  
  
"I know, but we'll go faster this way, rest for now," Inu-yasha grunted as his numb feet slogged through the iced pathway and falling powder.  
  
Kagome sighed, not wanting to protest and snuggled closer to Inu-yasha, begging for his heat, gripping Inu-yasha's shoulders like a salvation, Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
===  
  
After about an hour and a half of walking, Inu-yasha began to grow nervous, shouldn't they have reached the village by now? Had the wind knocked him in the wrong direction? If they didn't find shelter soon, Kagome could die.  
  
Kagome, to her record, was smart enough not to fall asleep, knowing that if she did, she might not wake up again, but the coldness was getting to her, her red rosy cheeks growing numb with the rest of her, her whole body felt like ice and sleeping felt excellent right about now. She smiled lazily as she imagined a nice warm bed to sleep in.  
  
She began to snuggle into Inu-yasha, imagining he was her mattress back at home and her eyes began to droop closed.  
  
Inu-yasha shook her, "No Kagome don't fall asleep!"  
  
Kagome's eyes continued to droop, "But it's so warm." She whispered to him, her voice cracked and lethargic.  
  
Inu-yasha began to panic; he could not loose Kagome like this! He couldn't.  
  
He was growing desperate and began running in no particular direction searching for a way to save his Kagome.  
  
After ten minutes of searching, Inu-yasha nearly cried out in liberation when a lone hut came into view. He ran towards it, hoping beyond all hope that there was someone who could help him in there.  
  
===  
  
The gods hated him, Inu-yasha decided.  
  
He stood in the hut, nearly half the size of Kagome's room, and it was completely abandoned. Kagome shivered violently next to him and Inu-yasha quickly set her down on a relatively dry part of the hut, wrapping his other haori around her, desperate to keep her warm, to keep her alive. He rubbed her legs affectionately, trying to get the circulation back into the long, willowy, and beautiful...  
  
Inu-yasha shook his head furiously, getting rid of his perverted thoughts. He had to think. What would Kagome do?  
  
Make a fire!  
  
...  
  
How was he supposed to make a fire!?  
  
Growling Inu-yasha searched the hut for wood. He couldn't find anything! Anything! How was he supposed to make a fire if he couldn't even find wood?  
  
Kagome quivered again.  
  
He crawled over to her and held her lithe body to his muscular one, "Please Kagome, live."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so weak," she whispered, her eyes barely opened.  
  
"Don't say that, you're going to live!" Inu-yasha said to her, his face contorted in pain of losing her.  
  
Kagome sighed groggily as her eyes began to shut and her breathing began to even out.  
  
"No! You're going to live!" Inu-yasha yelled as he thought of something, anything, to do that would keep her awake. She had to live, she couldn't die, he wouldn't know what he'd do if she'd died.  
  
Kagome felt the world slipping away from her, at this moment, sleep sounded like the greatest thing to her, besides the fact the little exasperating voice was telling her to stay awake, she couldn't. She was going to die in the arms of her love. That calmed her a little, knowing that she would die near him, lose her last breath while tucked protectively in his arms.  
  
She was jolted from this vision, however, when something covered her lips.  
  
He couldn't think of anything else to do, he had to save her, she kept getting colder and colder and became tense as if she was already dead, he couldn't bare that thought. So he kissed her.  
  
His lips claimed hers in a fraught kiss. If she was going to die, he would at least make their last moments together beautiful.  
  
Kagome felt her eyes close completely, but not from sleepiness, but from the fact that Inu-yasha was kissing her. She sighed delightfully as his clawed hands ran small circles on her back and she felt her own arms creeping around his neck, her fingers tangling in his wet hair.  
  
The kiss only lasted for a while when Inu-yasha pulled away to gaze at her, his eyes flickering with fervor and passion that he'd only shown for her.  
  
He held her gently, afraid to let her go, afraid out of his mind to lose her.  
  
"Inu-yasha," she whispered, her eyes wide and shinning.  
  
He responded by kissing her again, his mouth lingering on her bottom lip as he nibbled at it teasingly.  
  
"I-Inu yasha," she gasped, his sweet kisses were warming her, shockingly, and she felt fully awake now.  
  
"Kagome," he pulled away from her and looked at her face closely, as if determining whether she was awake or not, and wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon.  
  
"I'll return, I promise," he whispered before standing up, grasping Tetsusaiga at his side he made for the door.  
  
Kagome shot up alarmed. She dove for his hand and clasped it irresolutely in her own, "Inu-yasha where are you going, and without a shirt, no less!"  
  
"I'm getting us firewood, wench, now stay here, and don't you even _think_ about falling asleep," Inu-yasha exclaimed as he slinked out of Kagome's grip. "I'll return, I promise."  
  
Kagome nodded, though disinclined to see him go. What if he froze out there?  
  
"Be careful," she whispered as she clutched his two shirts to her body.  
  
Inu-yasha nodded and allowed himself a small smile before he sprinted off.  
  
===  
  
Much to Kagome's relief, Inu-yasha returned with an arm full of dry fire wood, heaven knows how he got that, probably cut down a fresh tree with his sword.  
  
Kagome nearly cried in happiness when he burst through the door, she had been certain she'd never see him again. But he looked cold, very cold.  
  
She stood up and walked to him, smiling bashfully at him. For once he didn't glare or 'feh' but instead gave a shy little smile back. They both blushed at the memory of kissing each other, the taste of the other still fresh on their lips. But conceit is malevolence and would not allow them to voice their thoughts to each other.  
  
Kagome silently retreated to her corner and Inu-yasha began to make a fire in the pit centered in the middle of the hut. Arranging the small sticks and large logs, Inu-yasha produced some flint and lit a small blaze into the wood.  
  
The fire crackling was the only sound heard as Inu-yasha stood and walked to Kagome, cradling her in his arms he walked to the fire and positioned her body in front of the dancing flame. She nestled into his arms; grateful he was here, even if it was only to keep her warm.  
  
They watched the fire in silence, relishing the feel of the other near them. Inu-yasha's arms tightened around Kagome and she in turn rested her head against his strapping shoulder.  
  
Kagome wondered why he had kissed her, was it because he needed to keep her awake? Just the heat of the moment? Or something else?  
  
She sighed, she hated not knowing.  
  
Inu-yasha's arms tightened around her as he rested his head on her shoulder reassuringly. Maybe tomorrow he'd be back to his regular pissy self, but for now, Kagome decided, that she should make the best of this situation.  
  
"Aren't you cold, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, finally breaking the silence that enveloped them.  
  
"A little," the hanyou admitted, his cheeks pink in embarrassment.  
  
Kagome smiled lovingly and sat up before throwing his kimono over his shoulders and her own. "There, now we can share."  
  
Inu-yasha felt touched that Kagome was willing to share her warmth with him and grunted his appreciation.  
  
Hours passed, but the two didn't leave each other's arms, Kagome had finally returned to her regular body heat, thanks to the fire and Inu- yasha's toned body. Kagome was finally allowed to sleep, now that Inu-yasha was sure she'd wake up.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome gripped Inu-yasha's hands like a lifeline and sighed happily.  
  
Inu-yasha allowed his hands to be held, he never minded when Kagome held him, it was calming and comforting. He only wished that he could go further than hand holding.  
  
He wished he could love her as more than a companion. He was the dog that was chained to his master; forever bound to her as long as she held the leash, and even after the collar was removed, he would stay with his master, stay with his Kagome. For his whole being was revolving around her, his whole reason for awakening in the morning was the hopes of her being there. The reason he waited day and night by the well was not for the jewel shards, but for her smiling face. He yearned to feel her soft lips once again pressed to his own. He ached for her deep pools to stare into his own as they stood together. He longed to feel her body pressed against his own as they gave into the temptation that burned inside of him. He longed to hear the three simple words that were so little and so plain until uttered to him and him alone. His body coveted for her and only her.  
  
But she wouldn't want that, in her time, she was too young to even be considering that kind of thing. _'Too bad,_' he thought as he embraced the sleeping beauty in his arms.  
  
The wind outside howled as snow banged into the small wooden walls of the hut. They'd be buried alive, but it was better than going out there. He held Kagome closer to him and softly kissed her forehead.  
  
Kagome giggled in her sleep.  
  
"'Yasha" she whispered as her hands gripped him tighter and she squirmed against him. "'Ysa."  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't help but smile as his love continued to dream in his arms.  
  
"Love you," he whispered so quietly, not even his frosty breath could be heard over the howling of the winds and the pursuit of the snow as it called into the night, silencing his voice but not his heart.  
  
===  
  
The next day dawned snowy and the wind still lamenting like an injured wolf. It was far too cold to stay out there for more than five minutes, thus, leaving Kagome and Inu-yasha in the hut.  
  
"Is there any food around here?" Kagome whispered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Doubt it," Inu-yasha growled as he searched around for food. He coughed and shivered as he searched. He hoped that Kagome didn't notice.  
  
She did.  
  
"Inu-yasha, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine, Wench, leave me be," Inu-yasha tried to say as he started to cough again. Damn it, demons weren't supposed to get sick!  
  
Kagome walked slowly over to him and felt his forehead. She gasped and pulled away, "You're burning!"  
  
"So?" more coughing.  
  
"Inu-yasha! You're sick, come lie down, please?" Kagome grabbed his hand and led him to the corner of the hut that Kagome found the softest. She pushed him down and propped his head up with her arm. "Feel better?"  
  
"NO!" That was a lie. His body ached to be closer to him and he felt a delighted shiver run through him as she accidentally rubbed one of her round and firm breasts against his cheek.  
  
"Please, Inu-yasha, just rest?" Kagome said, feeling guilty, it was her fault he was sick. She took his haori, made him carry her, and he had to go find firewood without a shirt on! Was she that selfish?  
  
"I'm fine wench!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Inu-yasha stopped his struggling at her pained voice. Gazing up at her he 'feh'ed in defeat and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Thank you Inu-yasha," Kagome said, smiling, Inu-yasha cherished that smile.  
  
She stood up and began searching the hut.  
  
"Now then, where can I find some food?"  
  
"Kagome, the scent of the humans that lived here are long gone, there won't be any food--"  
  
"Ah ha!"  
  
"…Here."  
  
"I found some, Inu-yasha!" Kagome smiled and held out stale bread.  
  
The hanyou was silent.  
  
"Oh come on, Inu, its better than nothing." Inu-yasha took a small piece and ate it gingerly. "You should eat more."  
  
"You need it more than I do, wench," Inu-yasha muttered.  
  
"But you're sick!"  
  
"And if you don't eat, you'll be sick," Inu-yasha growled, leaving no room for discussion, "Just eat it, ok?" he didn't want to make her sick, too, he hated her being sick.  
  
"Fine..." she smiled as she bit into the stale bread, it didn't matter that the thing was rock hard, it was the fact Inu-yasha was allowing her this food, and not hogging it.  
  
"Inu-yasha..." she whispered out loud without realizing it.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome jumped and looked surreptitiously at Inu-yasha. He looked at her confused for some time, their eyes were locked, oblivious to the world and all that inhabited it, all they saw was the deep swirling pools that were gateways to the soul. His golden eyes flashed like a fire with emotion burning as hers swirled and dipped like a never-ending river, drifting across her orbs as if it were a window to an ocean. Both savored the others orbs as they continued to be lost in the vast stare.  
  
===  
  
Kagome awoke later that night when she felt brutal shivering near her. Glancing over she looked in shock at the shaking Inu-yasha. His body clutched a small blanket Kagome had found locked away behind a broken chair and had given it to Inu-yasha. Now, it didn't seem to help much.  
  
Crawling to him she cradled his pale face in her hands and kissed him softly. It had warmed her up, so why wouldn't it warm him up, too? She licked his lips and played softly with his hair, begging him to stop shivering.  
  
Inu-yasha felt the realm of sleep silently slip away until there was darkness. He lay still, except for his shaking, but there was an undoubtfully impossible to miss warmth on his face.  
  
He realized idly that Kagome was kissing him, probably returning the favor of what he'd done and keeping him warm. He flushed quietly as he allowed her to lick his mouth and nibble on his upper lip. Finally not able to take any more just staying still, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
He heard her gasp in surprise and allowed himself to smirk triumphantly as she sighed and allowed him to kiss her fully. They stayed in the passionate embrace until Inu-yasha cracked open an eye and pulled away, holding her firmly to his chest as her breath tickled his nose. Her scent was so enticing he felt like a million hands were pushing him to her. He wanted to have her and all of her, fully and completely.  
  
He prodded her mouth with his tongue, asking for her permission, hoping that she wouldn't push him away. She willingly opened her cavern and allowed his rough tongue to journey through her hot cave and slide along her teeth and battle with her tongue. Kagome returned the kiss somewhat lazily, too intoxicated on the feeling to do much of anything else. Her hands rested lightly on his chest as she fought against his tongue, ultimately loosing the battle, however.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome half gasped half whispered out when Inu-yasha began to stroke her hips lightly. His silver hair fanned out behind him except for the two silver wisps on his shoulders, his golden eyes staring into her own, his whisper of a smile, and his fuzzy ears were all a part of him that she loved.  
  
"Kagome," came his reply as he leaned up and captured her lips once again in a feverish kiss. He was still burning up but he was still shivering. "It's so cold, make me warm, please?"  
  
"Inu-yasha..."  
  
"Please?" his eyes pierced her soul with the volume of his need so evident in the shinning pools. Not that Kagome minded the idea of keeping Inu-yasha warm, she felt the back of her mind ranting on how he'll deny this night the next morning.  
  
She nodded, silently doing a victory dance, and slipped her arms around him and hugged him tight to her, her head resting on his chest. She tangled her legs around his, locking their ankles together. Her head fit protectively under his chin and she felt his breathing against her chest.  
  
Besides the close proximity, Inu-yasha still felt cold, he yearned to be closer to Kagome, as close as anyone could get to another. His arms tightened around her waist and he heard her sigh contently.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
"A little," he whispered, running one hand from her waist he began to stroke her hair softly, releasing it from the tangles her sleeping had made. She closed her eyes happily, enjoying the tingling feeling his clawed fingers were doing to her scalp.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Inu-yasha nodded silently.  
  
Kagome rubbed his back and his arms and the backside of his neck softly, trying to warm his limbs. Inu-yasha shivered at the sensation her little fingers were doing to him. Her hands traveled up his neck and onto his cheeks where her small thumbs stroked the spot where his ears would have been. Flipping his hair in between her fingers, Kagome looked deeply into his eyes and he stared up into hers with a deep understanding. These simple touches were enough to understand the other perfectly, the look in their eyes, they could read perfectly.  
  
Running her fingers into his silky bangs Kagome began to rub his ears. The sensation made him want to yip with happiness as his foot twitched and his eyes closed in absolute bliss. He didn't know that someone touching his ears could feel this good.  
  
Many times had someone touched his ears, but it was to pull and to taunt, to torture and to hurt him, never to give him pleasure with the reassuring ministrations her fingers were doing. Running her index finger and her thumb as she stroked the soft white fur covering the sensitive ears.  
  
The feeling was almost too much and Inu-yasha found himself growling deeply in his throat. Alarmed, Kagome let go.  
  
Cracking an eye open he looked up at her, his eyes pleading, "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"You were growling."  
  
"It felt good," he whispered, his cheeks stained pink.  
  
"Oh," Kagome blushed as well, but from embarrassment more than anything else. "So you don't mind that I..."  
  
"It almost feels too good," Inu-yasha admitted.  
  
She continued to rub his ears and leaned forward a bit causing inu-yasha to squirm, but Kagome didn't seem to notice or mind as she leaned forward and blew softly on the ear, which twitched.  
  
Then Kagome did something he'd never imagined could feel so good. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his ear. Placing the edge in her mouth she allowed her tongue to slip along the edge of fur.  
  
Inu-yasha gasped loudly at the feeling.  
  
It was too overwhelming; before Inu-yasha could stop himself he had grabbed Kagome's shoulders and had her pinned to the ground. He growled dangerously at her and a brief look of worry came over Kagome's eyes. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Damn it woman, that was wonderful," Inu-yasha growled and leaned forward so his head was nestled in her breasts, "Do it again."  
  
Dipping his head down gave Kagome better access so she continued the sweet torture on the hanyou's ears, earning whimpers and pleas of more coming from his mouth.  
  
"Feel good?" she asked, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah," he said a loopy smile on his face, having his ears fondled was intense and having his head in the valley of her breasts wasn't too bad either.  
  
He nuzzled her chest lovingly earning a gasp from the Miko from the future.  
  
"Inu-yasha!"  
  
Inu-yasha grinned, it was just the reaction he had hoped for, and opening his mouth he nipped her left breast through the fabric of her shirt and bra. Kagome whimpered, aching for more.  
  
"Keep me warm," he whispered as he leaned into her completely, grinding his hips against hers, so she could feel how much he wanted-no needed-her.  
  
**_((819 words have been edited from this story due to sexual content, if you wish to view the full story, please go to and look for penname HAP))  
_**  
Kagome cried out and rose to meet him and the two became one, became mates.  
  
As Kagome reached her climax, she whimpered before screaming Inu-yasha's name into the night. Inu-yasha merely howled her name to the moon.  
  
Anyone who had been outside the hut would only have heard the howled call of a lover as the two rode out each other with the passion that burned inside of them.  
  
===  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny, the snowstorm having stopped. Kagome and Inu-yasha quickly dressed and Inu-yasha set to work in digging them out of the pile of snow the hut had been covered in.  
  
Whenever their eyes met, they would blush and turn away. The night still played clear in their minds, but both were to embarrassed to even mention it.  
  
Finally digging a semi large enough tunnel, Inu-yasha draped his haori over Kagome's shoulders, and climbed out first, to make sure there was nothing that could hurt her in the outside world.  
  
Leaning down he held his hand out to Kagome, who hesitantly grabbed it and allowed her to be pulled out. Walking in silence, the two headed for Kaede's village, the hut that they'd made love in completely forgotten as it disappeared in the horizon never to be seen again by their eyes.  
  
Walking along a snow-covered field, Kagome searched for anything to break the agonizing silence that thrived between the hanyou and Miko. She wanted to hear Inu-yasha's voice again, see his caring eyes; even him calling her wench was ok as long as they had something to talk about.  
  
Walking along, Kagome didn't notice the tree root until it was too late and she tripped.  
  
Inu-yasha, seeing this walked back to her and helped her into a sitting position, his eyes more concerned then they had been before they'd entered the hut. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at him tenderly.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked as he brushed some snow out of her hair and face, "You're going to get sick."  
  
"What about you, you're still sick, too!" Kagome declared, "You should be worrying about you, not me."  
  
"It's my job to put your needs before my own," Inu-yasha said, amused by her ignorance, he stood up and pulled her with him. Cradling her to his chest he began to walk again.  
  
"What is it with you and carrying me?" Kagome huffed against his chest.  
  
"You twisted your ankle, you idiot," Inu-yasha chuckled. Kagome blinked and looked at her foot, sure enough the ankle was swollen and much bigger than her other ankle. She hadn't noticed since Inu-yasha had not allowed her to stand.  
  
"Thanks, Inu-yasha," Kagome said and leaned into him.  
  
"My pleasure," Inu-yasha said lightly. They both blushed and he continued walking.  
  
===  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou called as he ran to her and jumped into her arms, she still rested in Inu-yasha's arms, but he didn't move to set her down. "I missed you so much! We thought you'd die when the snow came!"  
  
"I'm fine Shippou-Chan," Kagome said softly, she smiled at the kitsune.  
  
Miroku came out with his staff and Sango came limping out, her leg bandaged, "Kagome-Chan!"  
  
"Sango-Chan!" Kagome smiled, relief clear in her voice, "I'm so glad you're all right!"  
  
She squirmed in her arms and Inu-yasha carried her inside the hut before setting her down on the futon. He brushed some bangs from her face before standing and retreating to his corner.  
  
Sango and Kagome proceeded to talk about what had happened on their separate journeys home, Kagome leaving Inu- yasha and her sex scene out, and Shippou sat fascinated.  
  
Miroku casually sat next to the hanyou, who didn't notice, his whole attention on Kagome's sweet face.  
  
"So any regrets my friend?" Miroku asked jokingly as he nudged the hanyou, jolting him from his daydream. It was something he often did, whenever the hanyou was alone with Kagome, Miroku's hentai mind always drifted away, and he never hesitated to tease the dog demon.  
  
His face turned bright red.  
  
Miroku raised an amused eyebrow before his face dawned with realization. He chuckled and strolled out of the hut; at the same time Kagome finished her story. The two listeners stood and walked from the hut, deciding to give Kagome some privacy and to fetch Kaede so she could treat Kagome's ankle.   
  
Kagome was looking at him, he could tell, he could feel her hurtful eyes on him. He couldn't take it any longer. So he turned to her.  
  
"I do have one regret," Inu-yasha admitted and nearly collapsed by the hurt look on Kagome's face. She was jumping to conclusions again, he hated that about her, always assuming.  
  
"Oh," she said weakly then looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You don't have to say it, we can pretend that it never happened!" she said it all very quickly.  
  
Inu-yasha stood and walked to her, hurt in his eyes as she backed away from him and against the wall, sighing he sat down next to her and looked at her for a long time. "Do you want to pretend?"  
  
She said nothing, just silently cried.  
  
"My only regret, Kagome," he said as he leaned forward and kissed away her tears, holding her chin he pushed her face upward to look at hers, "My only regret is that I didn't tell you _I love you_."  
  
He smiled softly when her eyes widened, glowing with unshed tears. He wiped them away gingerly and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
Kagome smiled through her tears, "I love you, too. I always have."  
  
Inu-yasha chuckled and pulled her to him, "Then I'm glad you kept me warm."  
  
"I am too, I am too."  
  
===  
  
Author's notes can you believe that the start of the author's notes was written over a month ago? It took me a month to finish this one-shot! Isn't that screwed up? Oh well...(smile)


End file.
